


How lucky we are to be alive right now

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bonding, FosterDadLin, Hamilton Cast - Freeform, Jas and Anthony are so in love, but really just a little, cuteness, i can write not angsty stories wow pt2, i suck with tags, well there's a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets the Hamilton cast and realises that he might actually is Lins son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How lucky we are to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

> hellohellohello!  
> this is for rachel who asked for a oneshot of alex meeting the cast and im happy to provide.There are some stories based on this prompt out there already but i tried adding my personal touch.Hope you enjoy!

It was noon on a Saturday and Alex sat on his bed,papers,schoolbooks and pens spread out around him and struggling with the tons of homework he had to do.He sighed.This year really was hard.Just as he was about to write down the last words of his essay the door flew open and Lin basically jumped in.Seeing Alex flinch sightly slowed him down and he sat down on the edge of his bed.'Alex,man you've been working so hard lately.What about you take a break and come with me to the theatre today?'

Alexs head jerked up.'But...but won't your friends be there?The cast?'Lin nodded.'Of course.' 'But...no.I don't wanna embarass you and i got too much work to do anyways.'The teen picked his pen up and turned his attention back to the papers in his lap,thinking the conservation was over but Lin was far away from thinking so.Snatching the pen out of Alexs hand he made him look up again.'What...' 'Shhh.'Lin interrupted:'Why do you think you would embarass me?' Alex sighed for the second time.'Lin,just let me finish my essay,okay?Please.'he said,trying to get his pen back but Lin didn't let loose of the topic.'Come on,mijo.Tell me.Why would you embarass me?' Alex thought for a few seconds.Maybe if he would answer he could get back to his essay faster.'Well,umm...you know,you're such a great person i mean you created the whole musical and I'm just,you know...me.Do they even know who I am?'Lins eyes turned sad at the boys self doubt.

'Of course they do.I told them that you're my son and that your brilliance will change the world someday.'Alexs eyes widened.'Do you really think that?The...the part of me being your son?'Lin felt a little pang of worry,what if he had crossed the line of what the boy was comfortable with.'Yes.Only if you're okay with it,of course.'he added.Alex smiled.'Ye-yes.Of course i am.Oh my god.'he stuttered,a huge smile plastered on his face.'Hug?'Lin asked,happier than ever.'Hug.'Alex agreed.

Alex had also agreed with joining Lin to the theater although it needed some more persuasion to get him in the car next to him.Alex was nervous,fidgeting with his hands.He didn't like meeting new people.He didn't like making conservation with them or introducing himself or answering questions.He didn't like meeting new people.Period.Lin noticed his uneasiness and tried to calm him a little:'You'll be fine,I'm sure.They're all really nice.'Alex just nodded,not really convinced.

The two of them were standing in front of the golden door of the Richard Rodgers Theatre.'If you feel uncomfortable,just come to me and we'll fix it,okay?' 'Okay.'Alex sighed and Lin pushed the door open to be immediately greeted by a blonde,smiling man.Alex had already seen him over at their house sometimes but they never really talked much.His name was Jon if his memory didn't fail him.'And you brought Alex!'He snapped out of his thoughts by the mention of his name.'Yeah.'Lin said.'I thought it was about time he met all of you.'Jon smiled.'Well,hi.I'm Jonathan,call me Jon tho.'Alex gave a crooked smile back.'Hey.'Lin smiled.'I'm gonna go check how rehearsals are going.'he said.'Jon,would you mind showing him around?' 'Of course not.' 'Alright,Alex are you okay with that?'Alex took a deep breath and nodded.'Okay.'Lin gave him an uplifting smile and took off.Jonathan grinned.'So,let's go.'

Half an hour later Alex had seen most of the theater and now listened to a woman called Jasmine warming up.She had a beautiful voice and was also beautiful herself,dark curls surrounding her face.Next to her sat a man he also already knew from visits at home.His name was Chris.The door flew open and a relatively small person with brown curls and freckles entered.Jasmine interrupted her singing and excitedly jumped up.'Anthony,meet Alex.'he took him by the hand and pulled him up.A smile crossed Anthonys face.'He looks like Lin when he was young.What the Hell.'He rushed nearer,taking in the sight of him.

Alex shifted,kinda uncomfortable by having so much attention on him and Anthony must have noticed because he stopped examining him at once and sat down.Jasmine and Alex followed.'So,Alex,what is it like living with the maniac that is Lin?'He laughed.'It's great.Although he sometimes can't stop talking.'Everyone in the room chuckled.'Yes,that's him.'Chris said.Jasmine gave Anthony a small kiss on the cheek and he groaned,trying to rub the lipstick mark away.'I gotta rehearse Blow us all away in a few,i can't go out on stage with lipstick all over my face.'He sounded annoyed but not in a mean way.Alexs heart filled with joy.He couldn't believe how many good people he had met since moving in with Lin and Vanessa.

Just at the thought of Lin the man showed up in the doorway.'Anthony,come on,we need you right now.'He looked at Alex surrounded by his cast members and friends and smiled.He didn't look nearly as nervous as when he left him.'Alex,you wanna watch the rest of rehearsal?'He nodded and followed Lin.He was excited.He never saw the play,if you don't count Lin acting it out in the living room in.Sitting in a comfortable second row chair he watched the spectacle that unfolded before his eyes.Although he hadn't seen any of the first act he got pulled in immediately and when the last chords of 'Who lives,who dies,who tells your story' played he couldn't help but jump up and clap.Phillipa and Renee laughed and gave him a bow and Lin smiled,happy that Alex liked it.He had been nervous about that part.

Shortly after that everyone went backstage and packed their things,talking about the two shows they had tomorrow.The theater slowly emptied.Everyone said goodbye to Alex before they left and he couldn't help but feel amazed that these amazing,talented people liked him.When Anthony and Jasmine left hand in hand Lin and Alex were the only people left.Alexander took a deep breath.There was a question he needed to ask Lin.He had been thinking about it since Lin called him his son in the morning.He assembled all his courage and turned to the man sorting papers on the seat next to him.

'Lin?'As soon as he had his attention the courage already left him again.He opened his mouth,closed it again.Looking down at his knees he blushed in shame.He didn't want such a great day to end like this.'Hey.'he felt a hand on his shoulder.'Take a deep breath and say what you want to say.As long as you haven't buried a corpse in our backyard it's okay.And if you did we can figure it out.'Alex laughed,then lifted his gaze up to meet Lins eyes.'Would you mind if I called you dad?'A smile spread out on Lins face and happy tears shot into his eyes.'I would be honoured if you did.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a video of me dabbing while holding my phone with my foot visit my twitter @hatefulpotato.now that the most important thing is said,I'm gonna go to school again on Monday so i'll upload oneshots way less but I'll still try to get a consistency.You can still suggest stuff of course,it'll only take me longer to write.Love you all!


End file.
